VegetaNeko!
by Vegeta-Holic
Summary: Vegeta is a kitty, Goku is his owner, and Vegeta calls him "Master Kakarrotto"! What will happen next! ...Incomplete...
1. VegetaNeko comes to play!

It was a bright summer day, and Goku was outside playing with Goten and Trunks at Capsule Corp. Vegeta-Neko was inside eating his lunch.

"VEGGIE-KITTYYYYYY COMMOUT N PLAY!!!" Goku screamed from the front lawn. Vegeta-Neko heard his owner calling and scarffed down his food.

"Vegeta, you're not going to eat your lunch dessert/snack?" Bulma asked from above Vegeta-Neko.

"Hisssssssss..!" Vegeta-Neko hissed at her and ran outside to be with his owner. Bulma stood there blinking. "That was odd.. He's never hissed at _me _before." She said to herself.

Outside, Goku, Goten and Trunks were sitting on the lawn waiting for Vegeta-Neko. And then out comes Vegeta-Neko! He ran up to Goku and jumped into his arms. "Purrrr....." Vegeta-Neko let out a soft purring noise.

"Aww, he's purring!" Goku gushed. He loved his little neko, and didn't want anything to ever happen to him.

Vegeta-Neko looked up at him and then to Goten and Trunks. He blinked, then jumped onto Trunks' lap. "Hey there." Trunks said, looking down at Vegeta-Neko. (AN: Vegeta-Neko is MUCH smaller than normal Veggie.. Just so you can understand how he can sit on Trunks' lap ;;). "Reyow!!" Vegeta-Neko meowed up at Trunks, making him smile. Vegeta-Neko had a high pitched meow, but his growls were very deep.

Vegeta-Neko looked over at Goten, and just stared at him. He's never seen Goten before, and got a little confused, considering he looked just like a chibi Goku. .::_Is this man Master Kakarrotto?_::. he wondered. Then he looked over at Goku.. .::_But this man is Master Kakarrotto!_::. Vegeta-Neko had a very confused look on his face. He looked at Goten again, and then back at Goku. Goten, Goku, Goten, Goku, Vegeta-Neko was so confused!

"A- Are you okay, Veggie-Kitty?" Goku asked in concern for his confused little neko. Vegeta-Neko looked up at Goku. "MEOW!?" he cried, then hopped off of Trunks and onto the grass they were all sitting on. He looked at Goku, then at Goten again, and then back at Goku, still with the confused look on his face.

"Aw, you're so kawaii!" Goku gushed, glomping onto Vegeta-Neko, making Vegeta-Neko purr, but still confused.

Goku let go of Vegeta-Neko, and looked over at Goten. "Goten, say hello to Vegeta-Neko!" he told his youngest son.

.::_Go...Ten...? Who is this person? Master Kakarrotto seems to like him a lot. But he looks so much like Master Kakarrotto!!_::. Vegeta thought.

"Hi Vegeta-Neko! I'm Goten." Goten said, petting Vegeta-Neko on the head. Goten had a higher voice than Goku because he was younger.

.::_This man has a different voice than Master Kakarrotto. But,.. WHY DO THEY LOOK THE SAME!?_::. Vegeta-Neko stared at Goten with a distraught look on his face.

"What's wrong Veggie-Kitty?" Goku asked his kitten.

"Reyow! Meow, row?!" Vegeta-Neko said to his owner. Goku just blinked. What Vegeta-Neko was saying was _"This man looks like you! Who is he Master Kakarrotto?!"_. But since Goku can't understand neko words and language, he just giggled at Vegeta-Neko. "Aw, you're confused, huh?" He questioned.

"Meow!" Vegeta-Neko chirped, nodding his head. Doing so, the little bell on his collar jingled.

"Aww! YOU'RE SO CUUUTE!!!" Goku glomped onto Vegeta-Neko again.

"Puurrrr..." Vegeta-Neko purred in his owner's tight embrace. .::_I guess I'll find out who this man is some time other than now... I love my Master Kakarrotto..._::. he said to himself, still purring in Goku's hug.

* * *

Chi: Ahh, yes, yet another kawaii story from my wonderful brain.

Vegeta: ....Uh-huh.

Chi: What?

Vegeta: Nothing.

Chi: Please look forward to chapter two of.. VEGETA-NEKO!!


	2. VegetaNeko is hurt! NO!

Later that day, Goku **_had _**to go home, or ChiChi would come and get him. And he doesn't want or like ChiChi getting mad.

"Purrr, purrr..." Vegeta-Neko purred as he layed down on Bulma's lap. They were sitting in the living room watching TV. It was around 10:00pm.

"Hey, Vegeta?" Bulma spoke up. Vegeta-Neko looked up at her. "Heh, um, h-how would you like to s-s-stay with G-Goku?" she asked, stuttering a bit.

Vegeta-Neko's eyes grew five-times their normal size. "MEOW!! PURR, PURR, PURR!" he squealed and started purring like a maniac while rubbing against Bulma. .::_WOW! ME LIVING WITH MASTER KAKARROTTO!?!??! THIS IS GREAT!! I can't wait!_::.

The next day, Bulma woke up on the couch with the TV on. "I must've fallen asleep.." she said. She looked at her watch. "Wow, 5:30. I usually don't wake up this early.. Something musta woken me." She yawned, and stretched. Then got up off the couch and started to walk to the bathroom. Then, all of a sudden, she heard a ear-piercing cry. It sounded like a cat's cry... "What the heck!? VEGETA!!" she ran to the source of the cry, the kitchen. She got there and it was a mess. The window above the sink was broken, there was glass EVERYWHERE. She saw blood on the counter next to Vegeta-Neko's food and water dishes. "No.. Vegeta.." Her gaze led to the floor, where she found Vegeta-Neko. He was covered in blood with shards of glass stuck in him everywhere. There were shards in his tail, in his sides, his belly, in his neck, and some in his legs and paws. Luckily, there wasn't any glass in or on his face. Just a scratch on his chin. "What the heck happened here?!" she cried. Then she saw a big rock next to Vegeta-Neko. It had blood on it too. "Oh my Kami." She heard from behind her. Bulma turned around to see Trunks standing on the stairs. "What the... DAD!" Trunks cried as he ran to Vegeta-Neko's side.

"Trunks! Don't touch him!" Bulma walked up to Trunks and Vegeta-Neko.

"But.. He's hurt... WHAT HAPPENED?! IS HE GONNA BE OKAY?!" Tears started falling down the 9 year old's cheeks.

"Help me get him to my lab and he'll be fine." Bulma said to her son. Her lab was sort of a hospital wing also.

Trunks nodded and picked Vegeta-Neko up and took him down to Bulma's lab.

After a few tests to see how much damage Vegeta-Neko had, Bulma called for Trunks to come back down. She didn't want him to be there if something happened to Vegeta-Neko when she was testing him.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Trunks asked his mother.

"He should be fine.. All we need to do is bandage him up and repair his cuts and wounds." Bulma replied to her son. Trunks nodded, he then took a cotton swab and put something on it that will heal Vegeta-Neko's wounds. He dabbed Vegeta-Neko's cuts very carefully. Then the phone rang. "I'll get it." Bulma said while she walked over to the phone. The phone line was connected from the living room, to the kitchen, to her lab. They all had different lines for their bedrooms. She picked up the phone. "Hello, Capsule Corporation. This is Bulma speaking." She said.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku chirped from the other side of the line.

"Um, hey Goku! What's up?"

"I just wanted to know when my kitty was coming over to play?"

"Oh dear.. Um, Goku.. Something happened to Vegeta.. Kitty."

"..." there was silence at the other end.

"Goku?"

"...WHAT HAPPENED?!" Goku cried.

Trunks blinked. Then looked in the direction of the Son house. "Wow, I could hear that from here.."

"Goku calm down! Vegeta got in a little accident and we're fixing him up! He should be fine!" Bulma tried to calm Goku down over the phone.

"'SHOULD BE'?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SHOULD BE'?!?!" ...It wasn't working.

"I mean, he **_will _**be fine!"

"....He better be..." Goku's tone was dead serious. Bulma gulped, then looked at Trunks who gave her a thumbs up. She gave a sigh a relief. "He'll be fine, Goku, don't worry."

"How long until I can see him?" Goku asked.

"I don't know when Vegeta will be awake."

"What happened to him anyways?!"

"Well..." Bulma sighed, and told him what she knew. About the glass, the blood, and the rock. After 15 minutes of trying to calm Goku down again, they finally made a time for him to come over, and they hung up.

"When's he comin' over mom?" Trunks asked, now wrapping Vegeta-Neko's paws and legs in bandages.

"He'll be coming over in an hour or two." She looked at Vegeta-Neko. "Oh, Vegeta... How do you get yourself into these messes...?"

And so, they continued to wrap and bandage Vegeta-Neko up.

* * *

Chi: I hope I can think of something to do in the next chapter...

Vegeta: -facefaults- YOU HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF HOW TO SAVE ME/MY NEKO SELF?!

Chi: -blush- Iie.

Vegeta: You're immpossible.

Chi: Yup! :)

Vegeta: -sweatdrops- ... -looks to audience- She'll think of something by tomorrow.

Chi: Probably! :D


	3. Doom for VegetaNeko

The clock ticked and tocked on the wall of Bulma's lab. They were done wrapping Vegeta-Neko up, and now they were waiting for Goku to arrive.

"When's he gonna get here!?" Trunks exclaimed in the silence.

"I don't know. It's been almost two hours since we talked... I would've thought he'd be here by now." Bulma said, with concern in her voice.

"Nice owner he is..."

"Trunks! Don't say that!"

Trunks looked down at his feet. "Sorry..."

Then all of a sudden the lab door flew open. A figure standing in the light at the top of the stairs that led down to the lab. "VEGGIE-KITTYYYYYYYYY!!!!!" It was Goku. He ran down the stairs and up to Vegeta-Neko's side. "OH MY KAMI YOU'RE HURT SO BADLY!!" he cried. He looked over at Bulma. "When will he wake up!?" he asked her.

"I have no clue, Goku.. He could wake up in hours, or he could wake up in minutes. I have no idea how much pain he's in, but I can bet he's in a lot..." the blue-haired woman replied.

"My poor kitty... I should've taken you home yesterday..." he walked over to Bulma and hugged her... "WAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" ...leaning and crying on her shoulder.

"There...there...G..oku.." she patted him on the back.

"Uh, guys?" Trunks called.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Guys.?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"GUYS!!??!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAA--- Nani?" Goku stopped crying, but his cheeks were all soggy.

"Dad's awake."

"VEGETA!!" Bulma squealed and ran over to the hospital bed the laid Vegeta-Neko down on.

"Purrr..." Vegeta-Neko purred at the site of Bulma.

"VEGGIE-KITTY!!!" Goku cried and ran to Vegeta-Neko's side also.

"PUURRRRR!!!" Vegeta-Neko purred even louder at the site of Goku. .::_MASTER KAKARROTTO!!! He's here!! He's here!!_::.

Trunks walked slowly up the stairs. .::_I'll leave them alone for now.._::. He said to himself, and went out the door, leaving it open so none of the people down there knew he had left.

"Mreow!" Vegeta-Neko meowed at Goku. .::_Pick me up Master Kakarrotto!_::.

"Aww..." Even though Goku didn't know what Vegeta-Neko had said, he picked Vegeta-Neko up. .::_Wow, Master Kakarrotto doesn't know Neko... Lucky guess I guess!_::.

Bulma turned around to say something to Trunks, but she didn't see him. "Where'd he go?" she looked around but didn't see him. She blinked, and shrugged it off.

"Let's go get some food, kitten!" Goku said to Vegeta-Neko, petting his head.

"Purrrrr!" Vegeta-Neko purred at Goku touch.

A few hours passed and they had eaten some breakfast. Vegeta-Neko obviously had cat food. Bulma had some french toast, and Goku had 5 eggs, scrambled, 10 pieces of bacon, 4 pieces of toast, and 7 glasses of orange juice.

Vegeta-Neko finished his food, and hopped down onto the floor. "ROW!!" he screamed when he landed. Goku and Bulma looked over to Vegeta-Neko. He had tears running down his face. "Veggie...Kitty..?" Goku questioned.

"Oh Vegeta, I forgot to tell you, you can't land on you feet or legs hardly because you might brake them." She said, a small smile on her face. Vegeta-Neko was death glaring her from the other side of the room as he walked out, limpingly.

"Will Veggie-Kitty be okay?" Goku asked Bulma with slight concern.

Bulma sighed "Yes Goku, he will." she replied. Goku grinned.

Later that day, near noon, Goku was playing with Vegeta-Neko in the back yard of Capsule Co.

"99... 100! Ready or not! Here I come!" Goku went off in search of Vegeta-Neko in a game of Hide-n-Seek.

Vegeta-Neko hid up in a tree at the very top branch. He kitty-giggled when Goku looked up the tree and didn't see him.

Hours later, Goku had givin up, and Vegeta-Neko had to show himself. Then they heard Bulma calling for Vegeta-Neko. Vegeta-Neko's ears perked up when he heard his name.

"VEGETA!!! COME HERE NOW!!! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR OVER FIVE MINUTES!!!" She screamed. Vegeta-Neko slumped back over to the house to see what she wanted.

He walked into the backdoor, Goku right behind him, and got bombarded by Trunks, Bulma, and Bulla. He couldn't scream because Trunks had his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't bite anyone.

"What are you doing to my kitty....!?" Goku questioned as he saw what was happening.

"We're gonna give 'im a bath." Replied Trunks. Vegeta-Neko's eyes jumped out of their sockets. Vegeta-Neko didn't like baths at all. His fur would get all soggy and his whiskers would droop, and his tail takes forever to dry. (AN: He has a little fur, sorta like SSJ4, and whiskers.)

Vegeta-Neko shook his head rapidly. He didn't want to take a bath! But he had to, he smelled like rotten fish. "Vegeta, you have to!" Started Bulma "You smell like rotten fish!" (AN: See? -snicker-) But Vegeta-Neko didn't care. Heck, he liked the smell. Goku watched as they hauled Vegeta-Neko off to the bathroom. He soon followed.

"Now.. We just have to get him in the tub..." Bulma said, as the tub filled with water. Vegeta-Neko's eyes grew 5 times larger as he saw all the water going in the tub.

.::_This should be interesting..._::. Goku thought to himself as the tub filled up.

"Okay, it's done. Give him here." Bulma said to Trunks, motioning for him to put Vegeta in the tub.

...And after half an hour they got him in.

* * *

Chi: And so, the next chapter will be about the bath. Nyahaha.

Vegeta: Greeeaaat...

Chi: ...-sweatdrops- It's not THAT bad.. -starts writing chap 4-... Heh.. -snigger-.

Vegeta: What..? What's so funny? -tries to look over her shoulder, only to get swatted away- Ow..

Chi: WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!! -ahem- See you then!

Vegeta: -rubs his swollen cheek-.....


End file.
